Rooming with a Hero Formerly Three's a Crowd
by RedVampyre
Summary: I've had to change the storyline a bit, and that meant changing the name and summary too. So this used to be Three's a Crowd. Basically Percy gets a sister and he finds it hard to juggle responsibilities as a loving brother and world-saving-hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I started writing this before the new Percy Jackson books came out, and it's months since I read last read the books, so some of this might not be correct. If there's anything that doesn't make sense or anything, just say and I'll try and fix it. I started this almost 6 months ago and now I've gone back to it I can't actually remember the storyline, so I'm just writing random stuff. And, if you read my other Percy Jackson fanfic, I'm writing one more chapter then finishing it. Ok, I've kinda gone of topic now, so, I'm just gonna stop typing… Enjoy!**

I sat in my cabin, alone, as I have no siblings on the godly side. Annabeth was coming to see me later and I couldn't wait. I got up and walked to the door, and walked into Grover, who was literally jumping with excitement.

"G-man, what's up?" I asked.

"New girl, we found her just outside camp, she was unconscious, but she's awake now. Come see."

We walked along the winding path to the Big House. We opened the door and sure enough, a small girl with jet black hair was sitting in a chair at the table where meetings are usually held. Her eyes were open, they were a startling green colour. Chiron was talking to her, but she seemed to be ignoring him. She was staring of into space, swaying from side to side. Her skin was as white as a ghost, she looked as if she would faint at any minute.

"Percy, you're here. Will you two sit with her while I go get someone from Apollo's cabin to help?" Without waiting for an answer, Chiron trotted off, leaving me and Grover alone with the sickly girl.

"Hey," I said "I'm Percy, who are you?"

"I-I don't remember, all I know is that a monster was chasing me and it knocked me down. Then, well, I don't know." She stammered.

"Percy, I'm gonna go. See you later." Grover walked out of the room, and I was alone the girl who had amnesia. Not the afternoon I'd planned.

"Will you be ok for a minute while I go do something?" I asked. I was going to get Annabeth, I couldn't stay here for long with only her.

"I will be fine, go." I walked to the door and when I got outside, I started to run. When I reached the Athena cabin, I didn't even knock. Annabeth was sitting on her bed, looking through Daedalus's laptop. When she saw me she jumped up.

"Gods, Percy. What's so important you just walk in? What if I was getting changed? I would not have been happy!" She screamed.

I thought about that for a minute. "I might have been happy, depending on what stage of getting changed you were at…" She picked up her pillow and threw it at me, not harming me in any way, but I decided not to tell her that. "Anyway , there's a new girl here, and she has amnesia, and I've been left alone to babysit her, and-"

"And you want me to come and help. Fine, I will, but only if you do me a small favour," She raised an eyebrow at me, "Well?"

"Well what's the favour? I'm not agreeing to anything till you describe it in great detail!" Yeh, I'm weird like that.

"I need you to help me clear out my clothes. You'll do that for me, right?" She put on her sad face, and I put on my petrified face. I mean, seriously, I've saved the world countless times and swordfight every day, but nothing scares me more than girls and clothes!

"Uh, why…? You don't need me to help you with that, not really…" I whimpered.

"No, I don't, but it's just sweet, sweet revenge for walking in on me." I can't describe the noise of horror that came out of my mouth as she dragged me by the arm out of her cabin, but I can describe the noise that came out of her as a evil, _evil_ girly giggle that most boys have probably heard before.

The three of us sat at the table, cups of juice and a plate of cookies in front of us. So far, I was the only one to have eaten a cookie, and I felt very self conscious reaching for another, but they tasted good, a point I thought about raising when Annabeth looked at me, then my cookie, then the plate, then back to me, and then made a "you'll get fat" face. I inhaled the cookie, not even slowing down to savour the taste of the chocolate chips, the self consciousness creeping back as the nameless girl narrowed her eyes, tilted her head, and then went back to twirling her hair around her fingers and staring at me. She'd been sitting like that for the last fifteen minutes, and every so often she would turn her head and glower at Annabeth. She did it again, and the anger that had obviously been filling up in Annabeth's body spilled out and she slowly stood up.

"What is your problem?" She screamed "He's _my _boyfriend, just get over it!" I grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know who I am and just wanna rebuild my life. Most girls want a boyfriend ya know, and most of them do have crushes on someone else's guy. So just calm down. God, I hate people like you." She stood up and stormed out of the room. I turned to Annabeth, who shrugged and pulled the now vacant chair over and rested her feet on it.

"I'll go see her," I said. Annabeth nodded and put her head back and closed her eyes. I could tell she was tired, she'd been up until, well, the morning the last few nights. She'd been so interested in the laptop, I'm surprised _she _even know who she was.

I walked out into the hallway, but there was no sign of Nameless. I started walking toward the door, but then I heard sobbing coming from a small cupboard under the stairs. I backtracked, and opened the door to the tiny storage space. The girl looked up and closed the door again.

"Go away," she yelled "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Well, yeh, but I told Chiron I'd sit with you, so that's what I'm doing." She sounded so upset, and I wished I could just leave her alone, but I don't like breaking promises, even if I didn't really promise. I wondered where Grover was, and suddenly wished he was here to take over.

"Well, untell him or something, just f*ck off!" For a small girl, she had some temper, so I backed away. I stuck my head through the door of the room I'd been in before and shouted on Annabeth. Her eyes flew open and she snapped her head round.

"Oh, Percy. You're back. How's.. the other one?" She smoothed down her already perfect hair and I could tell she wasn't really interested in the little girls welfare.

"Uh, she has quite a temper," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And she's in a dusty closet," That made her smile.

"Well, as long as she's OK," She said sarcastically. We both laughed and walked out of the room, but not before we heard the high-pitched screams of the small girl as she ran down the hall, pushing us out of the way and collapsing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I said as I bent down to her level.

"B-B- Bones… Skull," she turned her head to the cupboard, then back at me, then at Annabeth "What's wrong with you? I am NOT hanging around with murderers!" She got up and ran out of the door. Annabeth and I stared at the now vacant space were the nameless girl had been. We looked at each other and laughed. We kept all sorts of weird stuff in the Big House, and it was normal for kids to freak out. By this point Annabeth was doubled over with laughter, tears rolling down her eyes, and to be honest, I was almost at that stage, too.

"Well, let's – let's go find her," Annabeth said through hysterical giggles. I nodded and grabbed her hand as I walked out of the door. We ran down the steps and across the grounds.

"Okay, I don't see her, let's split up, you go left, I'll go right," She nodded and ran off in the direction of the cabins, leaving me to search around the rest of camp. After about five minutes of searching, I saw the girl sitting meditating under a tree. _Ok, who actually does that these days?_ I thought. I took a deep breath and walked over to the girl.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to face me. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was as white as a sheet. I blinked, checking to see if I was imagining it, but I wasn't. Right above her head was a hologram. A hologram of a trident.

**Yay! First chapter done! I know this is a really common storyline, but, to be honest, I don't really care. Please review, I like reviews! Reviews are like hugs! Well, not really! Just review! :P :P :D SMILEYS! Ok, I'm just getting weird now, I'm gonna stop typing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I was off school today with a splitting headache. I know, crappy, right? So when I was feeling better I started to write this chapter. BTW, everyone who's reviewed so far, THANK YOU! As I said before, reviews are like hugs!  
>_<strong>

I stared at the girl. She stared at me.

"I remember," she whispered "I remember everything."

"Well, that's good!" I said. She laughed.

"Yeh, and, by the way, I don't care you guys keep skulls here, I still think you're really cute!" She scooted closer to me, and my natural instinct was to scoot _away _from her. She looked at me and blinked.

"What?" She asked "I know you have a girlfriend, but still, people cheat on-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Eh, yeh. This is just kinda, what's the word, FREAKY, since you're my SISTER!" I said it in the nicest way possible, but she looked really hurt as I shrugged and stood up.

"Sister?" She looked seriously confused "What the hell do you mean, sister?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, look. The hologram above your head shows that you're a daughter of Poseidon, therefore, my half-sister. Oh, yeh, by the way, I'm a son of Poseidon," Way to state the obvious, but, any way to get my point across.

"Hologram?" She looked up, twisting her head back and forth, looking for any sign of the green trident.

"It's gone now, but the point is, I can't, and quite frankly don't _want,_ to date you," Oops, that was a bit harsh, but oh, well, I've said it now. She nodded.

"But, can we at least be friends?" She asked. It was my turn to nod. She smiled and stood up; wiping the dirt of her ripped skinny jeans.

"Well, you said you remembered everything, so, let's go tell Chiron." I started to walk away, but the girl didn't follow me. I turned round and gestured for her to come, but she shook her head.

"I don't really wanna talk about myself to anybody, it's kinda hard," She looked genuinely upset, so I walked back over to her. I put my arm on her shoulder.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone anything, not even Annabeth. I promise," She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"That's nice. But I really don't want to. Sorry. But I will tell you my name is Leanne Thomson. I'm eleven and I'm from Los Angeles," She shrugged "That's all I'll say, to anyone. The rest is just silly stuff that no one needs to know." Leanne began to walk away, but she stopped "I have nothing," She looked at me "What should I do? I have the clothes I'm wearing and a backpack with a pair of pyjamas, some bathroom stuff and a photo album," I didn't even ask her to describe what sort of "bathroom stuff" she had.

"Well, you'll be given some camp clothes and I'm sure they'll have some other stuff," She smiled.

"Ok, that's good," She started walking again. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, we need to go see Chiron," I said. Leanne slowed down.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, we need to tell him you've been claimed, and that you remember who you are. You'll need to tell him what you told me, you know," I hoped he wouldn't pressure her into telling him more.

"Oh, ok. That's fine," We walked back to the Big House, where we saw Chiron standing arguing with a kid from the Apollo cabin.

"... But I was in the middle of a game of Monopoly, I had almost 10,000 dollars! I was winning!" He seemed angry, and I suddenly realized that all Chiron had gone to do was get a medic. He must've wondered where we'd been.

"The welfare of others is a lot more important than a board came Jonathon. But-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at Leanne and I. I waved.

"Hi," I said "Yeh, we went for a walk." Leanne rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I ran away, so Percy followed me and I was meditating beside-" it seemed like she was going to give us the long version, so I decided to cut in and get to the point.

"She was claimed and she has her memory back," I said abruptly.

"Yeh, that's what I was gonna say," Leanne said.

"Oh, well, Jonathon, I guess you can return to your cabin, it's seems you're no longer needed," Chiron said, waving away the Apollo kid.

"What's the point, they'll have stolen my five hundred dollar bills anyway..." he mumbled as he walked off. Chiron looked back at us.

"Well?" At that point Leanne stepped forward.

"My names Leanne Thomson, I'm eleven years old and I'm from Los Angeles, California." Chiron nodded.

"That's good, but who is your godly parent?" Leanne and I looked at each other. She nodded once. It was my turn to talk.

"Poseidon. Leanne's my sister."

I sat with Leanne and Annabeth in my cabin (well, it was now Leanne's cabin, too). We were all looking at the floor. We'd decided that we would put earlier performance out of our minds and try to be nice to each other, but so far, Annabeth was having trouble accepting the fact that our afternoon together had been ruined, and now we probably wouldn't have the cabin to ourselves for the while.

"So, since we're _all _friends here," I looked at Annabeth, who made a "whatever, I have the power to dump you if you annoy me too much" face, "Why don't we go on a tour of camp and Leanne can start to learn her way around?" Personally, I thought it was a good idea, but Annabeth and Leanne didn't seem to agree.

"No, thanks, I just want to sleep tonight," Leanne said "Sorry."

"Yeh, and I don't have a reason for not wanting to, I just don't want to," I looked at Annabeth, who shrugged and said "What? I don't."

"Annabeth, can I talk to you outside, please?"

"Yeh, whatever." We walked outside. I closed the door behind us.

"What is wrong with you?"I asked, harshly "She's my sister, will you at least try and be nice?"

"I would, but there's just something about her I don't like!" She lowered her voice "I just think she's a bit, I don't know, odd?"

"How the hell is she odd?" I was whispering, Leanne had had a tough enough day already, and she didn't need to know what Annabeth thought of her.

"I don't know, she just is! I know you might be a bit angry with me, and I know you're nice to all of my siblings, but, I'm just finding it hard to accept her. I'm sorry, I'll try and be nice, but I'm not promising anything," She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Come on, you can't just leave without giving me a kiss!" She looked at me and hit my arm away playfully.

"I can if I want!" She laughed at my feeble attempt at puppy dog eyes "A hug, but that's it, I'm trying to be angry here!" She reached up and hugged me and walked in the direction of the Athena cabin. I walked back into mine, and Leanne stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"Just getting ready for bed," She said, closing the door again.

"It's only," I looked at the clock "8:37, that's really early." I wouldn't even start getting ready until about 10:30.

"Yeh, but I'm exhausted!" she yelled through the wall. I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see me. I suddenly felt really stupid. I sat down, and suddenly I noticed how tired I was, too. I looked at the clock again, it was too early to go bed, but I felt I had to. Leanne walked through and got under the covers of her bed. She rolled over a few times, then turned her head to me.

"Good night," She whispered.

"Back at cha," I said. She giggled, turned off the lamp on her side of the room, and rolled over again. The sudden darkness made me yawn, and I walked through to the bathroom, taking my pyjamas with me. I walked out of the small room about five minutes later, ready to get into bed. I leaned over to turn off the last lamp, but my hand hit a small book, knocking it off the bedside table. I was confused, I hadn't left anything on the table, but I picked it up anyway. The cover was a putrid shade of pale pink, and it had the words "Property of Leanne Pauline Thomson" written on the front in beautiful calligraphy. I felt guilty opening it, but I couldn't help myself. After all, big brothers always annoyed their sisters by doing things like this. I opened it up to the middle page, and saw five photographs of a small black haired girl standing with a blonde woman. They didn't resemble each other at all, so I didn't presume they were related in any way. But a small caption beneath read "Me and Momma". I flicked through the pages, but there was nothing of interest there. I looked at the front page. There were two pictures, one caption reading "My adopted parents, Rhona and Paul". The other read "The only picture I have of my birth mother". I looked at the picture. I looked again. In front of me, was a picture of my mom and a small baby girl.

**Ooh... I wonder what will happen next! Just kidding, I already know. But I won't say, 'caus I'm mean! Pleeeeeeaaaase review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, earthlings! I can't really think of anything to put in this author's not so I'm just gonna say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! **

I hardly slept. I tossed and turned all night. I wasn't worried. I wasn't happy, or sad. I was just angry and annoyed. Annoyed that I had a sister, and neither of my parents had ever told me. I couldn't see the clock in the darkness, but I had a feeling it was early, too early to get up. But the darkness was intimidating. It made me feel alone, even though I knew Leanne was only a metre away. I thought about closing my eyes and trying to get more sleep, but at the same time, I wanted to sit and stare at the picture, stare at it until I found anything, absolutely _anything, _that could prove me wrong. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew my mom, and I knew that was her in the photograph. But obviously, I didn't know everything about the woman who had raised me, the woman who had protected me, and guided me through tough times.

I was a man, and that was what I kept telling myself as I tried hard not to cry. She'd kept a secret from me, a really, really big secret, and that hurt me. Questions reeled round and round in my head; the most prominent one being "_How can someone you've lived with all of your life have another baby without you knowing?" _ It scared me, that thought. How could she have done that?

I heard a creak as Leanne rolled over for the hundredth time that night. The bed hadn't been slept in for a while, so the creaking and squeaking obviously hadn't been noticed. That was something else that had kept me awake, so I'd have to one of Hephaestus' kids to fix it. I looked over at the small girl, who I couldn't really see, but it gave me some comfort to know she was there. She was my sister, after all, so I'd have to start acting like a real brother, I'd tease her, but I'd still love her. Kind of the way I treat Annabeth. Well, not exactly, incest is illegal, but, you know what I mean.

"You awake?" a soft voice whispered from the other side of the room. I nodded, then remembered it was pitch black and she couldn't see.

"Yeh. You? Well, yeh of course you're awake, you were just talking... now I'm just being stupid..." I tried to sound normal, so Leanne didn't know anything was wrong, but it was difficult. I'm not, I repeat, NOT a good actor.

"Okay!" Leanne's lamp was suddenly on and she was leaning on her elbows, staring at me.

"What time is it?" I asked. She glanced at the clock.

" 'Bout five-ish," She stretched her arms. "I slept_ so _well. I LOVE this bed!" She bounced up and down a bit, and the creaking started up again. She frowned "It didn't make that noise all night, did it?" She asked quietly. Time to lie!

"Eh, well, I don't know. I slept, like, really, you know... well?" It was obvious I was lying, but it was also obvious Leanne didn't pick up the lies, so it was all good. _Doesn't she deserve to know, too? _ A voice in my mind said. She did, but how do you tell someone that? _Hey there, yeh, you know how we thought we were half siblings? Well, I looked in your photo album and guess what! Your birth mother is actually my mom! _ Eh, NO WAY!

"Oh, that's good. I'm gonna go for a shower and stuff," She grabbed her things and walked over to the bathroom. I heard the shower starting up and the large, glass door sliding shut. I lay down and closed my eyes. I needed to tell someone, but I didn't know who. Chiron? My dad? My mom? Annabeth? Yeh, probably Annabeth. She'd understand.

I knew everyone in the Athena cabin was an early riser, so I got ready to leave as soon as Leanne was out of the shower. I ran out of the door, muttering a "See you" to Leanne. I knocked on the door, quietly at first, then louder as I realized was being ignored. Annabeth's brother, Pete, answered. He had sand coloured hair and dark green eyes, and was wearing Superman PJs and a seriously annoyed expression.

"Dude, it's 5:30. What the bad word are you doing?" Despite his obvious annoyance, he stepped aside to let me in. The rest of the Athena kids stared at me, and even though they were all up and totally lively, they seemed to share Pete's opinion.

"Who is it?" Annabeth yelled, walking out of the bathroom, holding the door in one hand and hair straighteners in the other. When she saw me, she sighed "Percy, what the hell? You're _never _up this early!"

"Yeh, well, I am today. Outside, now!" I grabbed her forearm and pulled her along the room.

"Percy," She struggled against my vice like grip "Percy, wait. Louise! Take the straighteners!" her sister ran up and grabbed the hair-care device, returning it to the bathroom.

I let go of her arm as soon as we were round the back of her cabin.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry about that, but, I needed to talk to you ASAP." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeh, I'm sure, it's _so _important," She started to walk away, but I grabbed her again. "Percy, let go of me. I swear if-"

"Leanne isn't my half-sister," At the point she turned round.

"What do you mean?" I let go of her and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know how to say this and I don't know how it happened, but I looked in a photo album that Leanne brought with her, and she's adopted," Annabeth started to speak, but I held up my hand to stop her "There was a picture of her adoptive parents and her birth mother, and the birth mother was my mom, we're full siblings," She was staring at me, like she expected more.

"So, did you tell her? Percy, you need to tell her."

"I know, but I can't just walk up and say it! Come on, she's been through enough the last two days," Annabeth nodded. She stepped closer to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, it's okay, I know it'll be hard, but aren't you, I don't know, excited, I mean, seriously, you have a sister!" I considered that for a second.

"Yeh, yeh, I am. I have a sister." I smiled. I had a sister. A real sister. But she didn't know. And my new found excitement made sprint back to my cabin to tell Leanne. She was sat on her be, looking through the photo album. She looked up and closed the book as she saw my ecstatic expression.

"Hey, what's up?" She smiled "Where you with Annabeth? You luuurrrve her!" She started poking me and giggling, and I realized teasing your siblings was a two way street. Well, that was crappy "Haha, ok, ok, I'm sorry. So, I was just looking through some photos, you wanna see?" It was the perfect opportunity.

"Sure, sure..." We sat down and she opened the book.

"Ok, this is-" someone knocked on the door, so I walked over and opened it, thinking, hoping, it would be Annabeth.

"Hey, oh, you're not..." It was Chiron. Easy mistake to make, I suppose.

"Percy, I've just been in touch with your mother. She's staying in a hotel a few miles outside camp and she wants you to meet her in the hotel foyer tomorrow at 11:30am. That will be all," He trotted of leaving me with a plan. It was time to get the answers to previously unanswered questions.

"Percy?" I guess I'd been staring into space, judging by Leanne's expression.

I smiled. "So how 'bout those photos?"

**Oooh, Percy's gonna see his mommy! I wonder what she'll say. And this time, even I don't know! I might be able to udate for a few days, 'cause it's my gran's B-day on Saturday and we're going out for lunch, and then I've gotta go cycling with my friend on Monday (yeh, I dunno!) but I might get it done either tomorrow or Sunday! Please give me review hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, wow... This has been soooo more than a few days since I updated. I feel like I'm neglecting you guys. Guess I was just recovering from cycling eleven miles with my friends (I still don't understand the logic behind that...) and maybe the hair in my delicious baguette that I couldn't eat at my Grannies B-Day lunch just threw me completely...**

**Also, my friend told me that this fanfic was under Percy/Aphrodite instead of Percy/Annabeth (damn pressing the wrong button), but then I changed it but then realized that, *sob*, I have forgotten the storyline :'( so it isn't a Percy/Annabeth fic anymore; it's just a Percy/Leanne fic. It'll be better that way anyway. I don't really write romance very well... I'll change the title to "Two's a Crowd" and the categories and stuff. **

**Hmm, I've forgotten that disclaimer thing, so I'm gonna do it now! I do not own Percy Jackson. Or any of the characters! But Leanne, she's ALL MINES! Mhuahaha! **

**Okay, 10...9...8...7... Okay, screw the countdown, just start reading!**

Sally Jackson's POV:

I don't think I can do it. How can you tell someone something as big as this? I just can't. But I have to, I have to. I just need a _tiny _bit of chocolate to keep me going...

Percy's POV:

I stood in the foyer of the two star hotel in which my mom had set up camp. I was sitting in an incredibly comfy seat, a seat I didn't think I'd be able to get out of. I felt like a fat person in an aeroplane, knowing they were stuck. Not that I know what that's like, I'm not fat (no, not even after the cookies) and due to Zeus's strong hatred of me, I think it would be just a _tad _idiotic to actually step on a plane. Actually, looking back, that seat was probably the reason that hotel got the second star. There was a thick layer of dust covering the shelves and the walls were yellow... Somehow I don't think they were always like that, and the carpet was threadbare and a tacky red colour. I was sitting aimlessly drumming my fingers on the arms of the chair when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Percy!" My mom called as she jogged over to the heavenly seat. She collapsed down on the other one.

"Ooh, that's comfy. I don't think I'll be able to get up now, I'll be like a fat kid on an aeroplane!" She slid down farther into the seat as I stared, open mouthed, at her. See, that was the way we usually worked, we just knew what the other was thinking, which confused me even more. How could I not have known earlier?

"So, why did you invite me here?" My voice was harsher than I had intended, so I was just about to pull the "Love you, mommy" card, when her expression darkened and she mumbled something about "a chat".

"Um, yeh, mom, I wanted a chat, too," I sat up and looked her in the eye, although she seemed reluctant to meet my gaze. What was wrong with my gaze? It was just a regular gaze, right? Then I remembered, she was the guilty party. It seemed odd putting it that way. Guilty. Not my mom. Party. Hell yeh! I'd love one! But I knew now that she was hiding something, and I needed the truth.

"Uh, a girl got, uh, claimed yesterday..." She gave me a "So what?" look, so I continued before I sounded totally idiotic (not that I would _ever _sound like that) "She, um, she was claimed by, uh, P-Poseidon," She slid up in her chair and looked me straight in the eye (that's the charm of my alluring gaze...) "Her name was Leanne. She's eleven years of age. Any comments on this?" I realized I was starting to sound like that reporter dude from News24, so I quickly continued before my mom actually could make any comments on that, those comments being _WTF? _ "Uh, yeh, you don't care, she's not anything to do with you..." I pretended to be extremely interested in the, obviously fake, Van Gogh painting on the wall (well, maybe it wasn't _all _pretending, those colours complimented each other perfectly...) and covered my eyes with my hair. I could see mom fidgeting beside me.

"Yeh, well, she's not..." She trailed off and I turned to face her. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever (not really, that just sounds dramatic, it only felt like a few seconds) while she was trying to speak.

"Mom..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you, I really did, I just didn't know how. I didn't want to leave it this long. Heck, I didn't even want the kid at all. No, that sounds bad. I loved her, I really did, but I couldn't cope with two powerful demi-gods in the house, I just couldn't. I left her... I abandoned her in the hospital. I-I think she was adopted, but I don't really know... Oh, I'm so sorry, Percy," We hugged and I patted my mom's head.

"It's okay, she was adopted, and she's with us now," I explained her arrival and how I'd found out about her parents.

"Does she know about me?" I shook my head. When we'd been looking at the photos I hadn't been able to explain. I thought I needed to talk to my mom first, in case it was a misunderstanding.

"How did you hide that from me though? The pregnancy, the actual baby? It's not exactly a chocolate bar you snuck into the house, which by the way, I know you cheated on your diet!" She laughed.

"Okay, I admit, I gave in! But you're right, this was big. Well, you were five, so you didn't really know about pregnancy and whatnot, so it was easy to hide for the first few months. But..." She sobbed and wiped her eyes "When I was just over six months pregnant, a few of my friends knew, it wasn't as easy to hide, I went into labour. I thought she was going to die. I told everyone she did. But, really, I'd just left her in the hospital after I knew she was safe. Remember that holiday we took to LA when you were younger? That was when it happened," I nodded, I remembered that holiday. I didn't know why my mom had left me with babysitters so much on that trip, now I did, "Your dad and I..." she was crying hard now "I loved him, but I didn't want another kid, I wasn't ready. It was too hard. All I gave her was her name and a note and a photo. I tried to forget..." She stared at the floor. I didn't ask anything else. I probably shouldn't. That would be stupid. Instead we just talked about other things, like Annabeth and my mom's job and just us in general. We had lunch, not in the _lovely _two star hotel, but in a nice little cafe down the street. On my way back to camp, I contemplated what I had promised my mom. I had to tell Leanne, I had to explain it all. And I had to convince Chiron to let them meet. Well, this would be fun...

**Woohoo! Done! I am happy that I have rediscovered my fanfiction. Despite the fact I should be revising for tests. I'll try and conclude Memories, and I'll try write another chapter of this tomorrow ('cause I am an ill little girl... I am staying away from my school because I am allergic to it!) But seriously, I'm not at school tomorrow 'cause I'm sick, but not too sick to write this and give you guys my lovely writing! Kidding, obviously! But still, I need to make up for lost time..**

**Even though i don't deserve them, review hugs...? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! I updated! I will never leave it nine months ever again! I promise!**

**Anyways, this chapter is gonna be dramatic! I like drama... Drama is cool... Drama is my favourite subject... So yay for that! And I can easily write angry tonight, 'cause I'm in a bad mood 'cause I feel like crap and I missed making muffins today in school... So don't expect a happy chapter! **

**And again, I don't own Percy Jackson. Why would you presume I'm that cool?**

Percy POV:

3:30. Leanne would be training. That gave me time to think of a plan. All I had so far was "1: Tell Leanne. 2: Figure out how to tell Leanne." So, yeah, not much. I strolled over to the cabin and pulled open the door, jumping back and as the bathroom door swung open at the same time. Leanne smiled at me.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She was towel drying her hair and giggling at my expression, which I tried to fashion into a slightly more casual look.

"Oh, I just... Wait, why aren't you training?" She sighed.

"I twisted my ankle, so Chiron gave me the afternoon off, but he says this is the only time, because I'm new, and I need to learn my way round the battlefield," She dropped down on her bed and motioned for me to sit on mine. I did.

"So..." I was looking round the room, trying to think of ways to start of the conversation we needed to have.

"So, how'd it go with your mom?" Leanne asked. She seemed genuinely interested so I looked her in the eye and decided to man up and explain.

"It went... well. Sorta. She was a bit upset about some stuff," Before Leanne could say anything, I blurted it all out in a rush, and when I was done Leanne's face was a picture. Her mouth was an O shape, so were her eyes, and her damp hair still hung around her face.

"What?" She practically screamed, "Is this a joke? It's not funny!" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't do that. That wouldn't be funny. I'm telling the truth. I didn't know either, but-" She cut me off.

"Honestly, I don't believe you! How do you have any proof?" She stood up, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back as she tried to walk out. I grabbed the photo album from the table and rummaged around under my mattress looking for my own photos. I grabbed a pile of them and started flicking through them until I found the ones I wanted. There was Annabeth and I at the ice cream parlour near my apartment with an extra large sundae. Annabeth and I in the park. Grover and I at a baseball game, and all three of us at the lake with our arms around each other. I smiled as I remembered all those times, and was about to tack up the pictures on the wall when Leanne hit me over the head with the photo album she'd snatched out of my hands and was now clutching it protectively against her chest. I wanted to tell her to calm down, I wasn't going to steal it, but I figured maybe I shouldn't, given the situation. I pulled three pictures from the pile and snatched the album out of her hands again. I handed her the pictures I had found and she studied them closely, before shrugging and handing them back.

"Doesn't matter to me," She said quietly. I sighed and showed her the picture in her own album, holding up a picture of my mom and I at Central Park when I was six beside it. She looked at the two pictures and shrugged again.

"It could just be a similar person, but I just don't think we have the same mom. Sorry to burst your bubble," she sat on her bed and stared intently at the picture of her birth mother. She looked up. "I have a note."

"What?"

"A note. It was with the picture. You can see it, if you want," She didn't wait for an answer, but she stuck her hand in the cover of the book and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. She smoothed it out and handed it to me.

_Leanne._

_I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this. I love you, really. But I have my reasons for leaving. I want you to know that I didn't leave because I'm heartless. If I ever meet you, I'll make it up to you. I promise. _

_Mommy x_

I sighed. It was my mom's handwriting. I handed the note back to Leanne, who looked at me as if she expected me to talk. I stuck my hand under my bed again, this time looking for letters instead of pictures. I found a bundle of them, collected from my friends and family over the years I'd been at camp. I found a few from my mom that would do. I gave them to Leanne.

"Look at the handwriting," She nodded.

"It's the same. The exact same. It's true then? I don't get it. Why would she do that? If she's the person you say she is?" I shrugged.

"I told you. She couldn't cope with two demi-god kids of the Big Three. Makes sense," She nodded again.

"I get it. I really do. But she could have done it in a nicer way. She didn't have to just abandon me."

"She was scared, Leanne. She didn't know what to do. I was enough trouble. Sometimes I think it was me she should have abandoned," I was pacing the room now "You seem so sweet and caring and_ good._ It just doesn't seem fair," I stopped in front of the mirror, and while I was staring at my reflection, Leanne appeared at my side, her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think that. It wasn't your fault what happened. And it's all better now," She seemed so mature for her age. _No wonder, _I thought, _he's been through a lot. Mom put her through a lot. _ I looked at the two of us in the mirror. I didn't know how I'd missed it before. I'd always been told I had my mom's eyes. Looking closely, so did Leanne. We were almost identical. It was obvious. I put my arm round her.

"We can handle this, y'know? We've got each other," She smiled.

"Yeh, we do."

**Well, if I were Percy, I'd say that explanation went quite well! I'll try update either tomorrow or Monday, but I might not be able to. Hopefully though! **

**Did you like it? Or is it a Marmite story? Love it or hate it? I hope you love it! Review hugs? I really need a hug right now, 'cause I'm sad :'( So pleeeeeaaaase! It doesn't have to be a good review! I just like to read feedback and laugh at flamers who actually find the time in their lives to pointlessly slag off other peoples writing! **


End file.
